


Something That Has Been Lost

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [9]
Category: CØDE:BREAKER | Code:Breaker
Genre: Gen, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Sometimes, she drifted.





	Something That Has Been Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: saudade (longing for that which you love and which is lost)
> 
> It's been a looong time since I wrote anything Code:Breaker and even longer since I wrote pure Code:Breaker that's not an rp crossover, and it became pretty short and it's not really mermaid au at all, it's just Rui's Lost Form.

She wasn’t a real mermaid, but sometimes, when she was stuck as one, she drifted. Sometimes, she drifted far, and sometimes, she got lost. When she drifted on land, when she wasn’t a mermaid, the nose of a stern old wolf would find her, and she would bury her face in warm, shaggy fur. In the past, sometimes, arms enveloped her and where she sat sunken onto the ground beside her friend, and she would bury her face in a crisp white shirt or a rugged coat and long hair. But that last bit was in the past, it was something that would never happen again.

When she was lost at sea, cold would wrap around her, sometimes, and arms would form out of water, ice shards would turn into a torso, and although she shivered, she buried her face into a shoulder which would never show the evidence of tears unless he allowed it.

After her brother died a second time — or rather, after he died for real — she disappeared into the ocean one day, some time later, and when he came to pick her up, further away than she had ever been and without a tail to swim long distances with, he didn’t tease her. Somehow he didn’t tease her about her loss, never. Even though he teased her about everything else. The fingers that carded through her hair were burning hot, shocking to the touch because he had always been so cold before.

The temperature was different, but the scent of ice and water was the familiar one she had known since she was a child, the embrace was a safe space for just the span of time it took for him to take them back to shore where the rest of the family that she had made so many years ago waited.

The temperature was different and he had changed too, but his touches were still those of her dear comrade and brother, even as he had found something he had once lost, and she had forever lost what she had mourned for so long.

Love was difficult for him, but in his embrace, she knew that even if it was difficult and strange and foreign and twisted to him, it was still there.


End file.
